Dirty Little Secret
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: A new kid comes to south park. Kris Musa is a pretty ordinary-looking boy with a big secret. He's really a girl called Katie! Watch as she tries her best to keep it a secret from everyone. However, despite her predicament, her arrival makes a certain jewish boy question his sexuality. KyleXOC KennyXOC no flamers allowed or Damien's burning you
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A new kid comes to south park. Kris Musa is a pretty ordinary-looking boy with a big secret. He's really a girl called Katie! Watch as she tries her best to keep it a secret from everyone. However, despite her predicament, her arrival makes a certain jewish boy question his sexuality.

()

"Good morning students," The maths teacher said. "Now, before we begin, we have a new student today. Come on in." The door opened and a 16 year old boy walked into the classroom. He had black hair with his bangs hanging over his right eye. He had pale skin and a blue and green bobble hat on his head. With the way his hair was, it hinted he had long hair up his hat. He wore a dark blue shirt with a strange sign on it and brown jeans. He had blue and white trainers as well. He had feminine-like brown eyes.

"Hello. I am Kris Musa." The boy said, shifting on the spot nervously.

"Now, Mr Musa, where do you come from?" The teacher asked.

"Scotland. It's a nice little place in the UK." Kris said. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he looked away shyly.

"Good. Now, will you please sit next to... hmm Pip. Pip, raise your hand." The young British boy lifted his hand and smiled comfortingly. Kris sat next to him, biting his lip as he began to fidget.

"Hello, I'm Pip Pirrup!" Pip said cheerfully. Kris felt his nerves go down and he smiled at the blond boy.

"Hi." Kris shook his hand before they both turned to pay attention to the teacher.

The classes passed until it was time for lunch. Kris clutched his lunch tray tightly, glancing around.

"Over here, Kris!" Pip waved towards the young scottish boy. Kris smiled and walked over, sitting down. Sitting across from the two new friends was Damien. His red eyes scanned Kris before nodding.

"H-hello, I'm Kris Musa." Kris held out his hand shyly. Damien grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Charmed. I'm Damien Thorn." He purred, smirking. Kris blushed slightly and pulled his hand away. The Scot took a bite of his sandwich, humming softly. He finished the sandwich and looked at the other tables. One caught his eye.

It consisted of four boys. One blond with blue eyes, wearing an orange winter parka. Another really tubby boy with a red jacket, a yellow and blue bobble hat, brown eyes and brown jeans, a boy with black hair and a bobble hat similar to Kris's, a blue jacket, blue eyes and brown jeans. The last boy really caught his attention. A boy with a green ushanka, an orange jacket, green trousers, green eyes and thick red curly hair peeking out of his hat. With hair like that, you would think he was Scottish.

"Who are they?" Kris asked Pip and Damien, blinking innocently.

"Oh, they're some of my friends. Do you want to meet them?" Pip asked sweetly, smiling brightly. Damien tapped the table with his fingers, easy to go with them in case the fatass made a mean joke. Kris nodded. Pip grabbed his hand and hauled him up. The blond boy skipped over, dragging Kris along with Damien trailing behind.

"W-wait a second, I'm gonna trip!" Kris called as Pip pulled him along. As soon as they got to the four boys, Kris tripped and fell to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kris!" Pip, being the caring boy he was, knelt beside Kris and helped him up. The dark haired boy winced and slowly got up.

"It's alright." He reassured Pip. _"Probably a bruise but nothing to worry about."_ Kris thought. Obnoxious laughter reached his ears and Kris looked up. The fat boy was laughing at him.

"Hahaha! Oh my God you guys! Haha! How lame was that?!" The boy cackled. Kris glared at him, feeling a pang in his chest. Immediately, he decided that he hated the fat boy.

"Well, fellows. This is Kris, as you may have remembered from this morning." Pip said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah. You're the new kid." The dark-haired boy said. Kris nodded.

"Kris, that is Stan Marsh." Pip said. Kris nodded.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Kris held out his hand and Stan shook it.

"That blond boy there is Kenny McCormick."

"Hey, there." Kenny lifted his hand and waved. Kris waved back.

"That fat boy there is Eric Cartman."

"Pleasure." Kris had a look of disgust on his face. He turned to the red head. "And that leaves you." Kris smiled.

"That's Kyle Broflovski." Pip said. Kris nodded, smiling softly.

"Hey, dude." Kyle and Kris shook hands.

"I'll let you get acquainted." Pip skipped off, Damien following. Kris stood there awkwardly, fidgeting under their stares.

"Where were you from again?" Stan asked. Kris looked up, blushing brightly.

"S-Scotland." He stammered. Kris was so nervous at meeting new people.

"No need to be nervous around us." Kyle said, smiling at Kris. Kris nodded and smiled back.

"I'm sorry, I'm always nervous around new people." He chuckled softly.

"You know, you kind of look like a girl." Cartman said. Kris heard an alarm go off in his head and he panicked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kris said, flailing about. "I am definitely a boy!"

"First, you have girly eyes. I mean, look at those eyelashes! They're so long that people wouldn't think you were a boy! Second, boys don't have such wide hips. Third, your hair is too soft-looking and shiny. You would definitely be mistaken for a girl." Cartman pointed out. Kris froze on the spot.

_"H-have I been found out?"_ Kris thought, panicking. Sensing Kris's discomfort, Kyle spoke up.

"Shut your mouth, fatass!" He called.

"Ai, I'm not fat I'm big boned!" Cartman yelled.

"I-I gotta go." Kris sprinted out of the cafeteria, screaming on the inside.

_"Idiot, idiot, idiot!"_ Kris ran into the boy's bathroom and locked the door. Kris stumbled over to the sinks and looked at his reflection. Cartman was right. His hair was too shiny and soft, his eyes were to feminine, his hips were to wide. 'Kris' pulled off 'his' hat, the long hair tied up in a bun revealed. 'Kris' tugged 'his' hair loose before undoing the ponytail. 'Kris' stared at his reflection and glared.

"Idiot." The girl hissed. She put her hair back into a bun and put on her hat again. She let out a groan and stared at her reflection once again. "He was just teasing you, Katie. Ignore him. Be Kris." She whispered before unlocking the bathroom and walking out.

()

Me: I was watching south park and suddenly thought of a cross-dressing girl. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More will come! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Katie collapsed onto her bed tiredly. She removed the hat and flung it across the room. She groaned in annoyance and rolled onto her side, glancing at the table beside her bed. She stared at the frame before picking it up. It was a picture of her and a boy. Her finger ran over the boy's face.

"Don't worry, Kris. You'll live on in me." Katie whispered softly. Tears leaked from her eyes before she wiped them away. Her eyes lingered on the blue and green bobble hat atop the boy's head and looked over his features. If he was still alive, she would have brushed the black bangs out of his eye and hugged him tightly.

Sadly, Katie switched on her Ipod and began listening to Black Veil Brides, looking down at the shirt she wore. It was something Kris had given her. On her 14th birthday, Kris had taken Katie to a Black Veil Brides concert, even getting V.I.P passes to meet them. He got her that shirt on that very day. It was the last thing she had ever received from him.

Katie sighed, realising how restrained her breathing was. Removing her shirt, she removed the bandages around her chest before putting a nightshirt on and removing her trousers. That was better. Katie curled up on her bed and placed the photo frame on her pillow. My Chemical Romance's Welcome To The Black Parade started playing and Katie fell into a deep sleep, her dreams plagued of her twin brother.

The next day, Katie had dressed up as Kris and her father took her to school.

"Katie, I know you miss him and I appreciate you keeping his memory alive," Her father said. "But one day, we'll have to let go." Kris stayed silent(whenever Katie is dressed as Kris, it will say she is Kris and will refer to her as him). The car pulled up and Kris stepped out. His father drove off and Kris walked forward, tugging his dark blue black veil brides top down(the one he wore yesterday).

"Kris," Kris looked up to see Damien. He beckoned the Scot over. Kris walked towards the boy, smiling.

"Hi, Damien." Kris greeted.

"I know your secret."

Busted.

"What? W-what secret?" Kris stammered. Damien advanced forward and grasped Kris's shoulders. He leaned in close to his ear, making the smaller boy blush.

"Why do you dress up as a boy?" Damien whispered quietly. Kris shut his eyes, breathing deeply.

"I-I..." Kris couldn't speak. The panic rendered him speechless.

"Damien? What are you doing? I don't think Kris looks okay." Pip came up. Kris glanced at him and moved towards the brit, hugging the blond.

"I'm fine, Pip, don't worry." Kris smiled nervously but Pip didn't notice.

"Alright! Let's go inside then!" Pip grasped Kris's hand and then Damien's before walking inside with them happily. Kris glanced at Damien.

'I won't tell anyone.' Damien mouthed, making Kris smile. Pip steered them to their first class, Art. The three sat on a large table together. The bell rang and people began piling in. The other three that sat with them was Craig, Tweek and Kyle.

"Hey, sorry about Cartman yesterday." Kyle apologised to Kris.

"Don't worry about it. It's true, I'm feminine-looking. Everyone has their flaws." Kris smiled softly.

"They aren't flaws! I think they're very nice!" Kyle said. Then he turned pink.

_"Did I just say that out loud?"_ He thought. Kris turned pink before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aha! Thanks, Kyle." Kris laughed. Kyle blushed darker.

_"Woah, dude. Why am I blushing? I'm not gay, right?"_ Kyle thought. _"Oh God, what am I? I don't even know anymore!"_

"So, class, today we will be drawing portraits. Get into pairs please." The teacher said. Kris turned Pip and Damien only to see them paired up. Tween and Craig were together, which left Kris and Kyle. The two smiled.

"Alright. Who will start?" Kris asked. Kyle shrugged.

"I don't mind." Kris nodded.

"I'll go first. I love art." The scottish boy smiled brightly as they were handed a piece of paper each. He began to draw.

()

Me: Oh my God I can't believe it *happy face :D* you guys like it! Yaay! Oh ma gersh I still can't believe it! I love you guys! *hugs everyone*


	3. Chapter 3

Kris listened and watched the P.E teacher instruct everyone. Since he was new, he was excused. Today, they were doing basketball. Kris smiled softly.

_"Kris would have loved this."_ He thought sadly. Shaking his head, Kris turned to watch as the class was separated into four teams. He tapped his fingers against his knee, looking down at his timetable to see it was French just before lunch.

"H-hey," Kris looked up to see someone sit next to him. "Kris, r-right?"

"Y-yeah." Kris nodded. The boy had blond hair and blue yes. He wore a turquoise shirt and brown trousers. He was twitching a lot, holding a cup of coffee. "A-are you okay?"

"O-oh, I-GAH! I'm f-fine." The boy spazzed out a bit. "Oh, Jesus, a bit of pressure! I'm T-Tweek."

"N-nice to meet you." Kris smiled as Tweek drank his coffee. The twitchy blond smiled back.

"Scotland, wow. Nice place?" Tweek asked. Kris nodded.

"Yeah. It is. The schools are nice, too. There are nice beaches. I lived in Nairn." Kris spoke softly. Tweek nodded. The two conversed, slowly becoming friends until the bell rung. Kris and Tweek got up before heading to the changing rooms to collect their items. The other boys crowded in and started changing. Kris had to fight the temptation to squeak, feeling awkward and hurrying out with Tweek. They walked to French, chatting. Suddenly, Kris was hugged.

"Eh?! Who-?" Kris stopped talking once he saw the familiar straight blond hair and big blue eyes. "Hey, Pip."

"Good day to you, Kris." Pip smiled as Damien walked up behind him. "French, right?"

"Correct," Kris nodded softly.

"Then, let's go!" Pip fistpumped cheerfully, marching forward. Kris followed, staring at the floor.

_"French was one of Kris's favourite classes."_ Kris thought before shaking his head. _"Focus, Katie. You can do this."_

The four walked into the classroom. Damien was in the far right corner of the room with Stan, Tweek sat at the front with Pip. Kris looked round to find an empty seat. There was only one.

Next to...

_Cartman._

_"The gods must hate me."_ Kris thought glumly, walking slowly over and taking the seat next to lardass. The teacher stalked in and the class began. Kris felt his skin crawl.

"Hey, new kid. What kind of lame place is Scotland?" Cartman whispered. Kris breathed in deeply, clenching his fist tightly. "Answer me, you lame-o bitch. Oh, I see. You don't know how to defend your stupid home." Kris glared at the table angrily. "You're not even able to stand up for yourself. Scottish people are stupid. Where is your skirt? What about red hair? I bet you dyed your hair black, you stupid ginger. I bet your family is a much of wusses just like you."

"That's enough!"

_SLAM!_

Everyone looked over as Kris stood up, slamming his hands on the table. He straightened his back and glared at Cartman furiously.

"Never EVER talk trash about my family, you fat son of a bitch!"

"Hey, look! The wild man's finally broken free!" Cartman laughed.

"Shut up, you stereotypical bastard!" Kris yelled. "You can insult me, heck, you can beat me to death! But you just leave my family out of this!" The Scot took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm sorry for disrupting the class. Should I leave?"

"... n-no, Mr Musa, I'll just move your seat." The teacher said, astounded. Kris stood up and the teacher pointed to the other side of the room where Damien sat, far away from Cartman. Kris took his chair and placed it on the empty spot on the table before sitting down. The class continued, some still shocked at the loud yet short conversation.

"You okay, dude?" Stan asked quietly. Kris shook his head, hand still clenching tightly.

"Tubby will learn not to talk crap about my family."

()

Me: I fucking like Cartman but he's an ass. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys! *glomps everyone*


	4. Chapter 4

Katie released her hair from the bun with a sigh of relief as she clambered inside the house. She dumped her schoolbag on the couch and her mother walked in from the kitchen.

"Hello, Katie, dear. Have a good day?" She asked. Katie nodded. "I almost forgot! One of our neighbours invited us over for dinner tonight. Would you like to bake a cake?"

"Yes, I would. That sounds wonderful." Katie smiled. "Where are we going?"

"The Marshes. I heard they have a son called Stan." Her mother said.

"Oh, I know him from school. I'm off to bake the cake now." Katie said and went to go into the kitchen. "Oh, and Katie?" Katie looked back. "You're going as yourself." Her eye twitched.

"But Mom-"

"No buts. Now, go." Her mother motioned for her to go. Katie sighed and went to make a chocolate cake. Once it was baked, Katie's mom began fretting on how she looked. She handed her different clothes, brushing her waist-length hair, removing the bandages binding her chest, making her put on her bra and everything.

"Mom, mom, I'm fine! Stop, stop!" Katie tried to make the woman stop but then pulled away, smiling in satisfaction. Katie looked at her reflection and groaned. "You know I'm not a fan of makeup!"

"Now, now, that eyeliner brings out your lovely eyes and the mascara accents it even more." Her mother smiled. Katie sighed before tugging at the light blue skirt. At least it was her favourite colour. The black t-shirt she wore with it didn't look too bad. At least she wore black tights under that dreaded skirt. Her father walked in and smiled.

"Glad to see your finally going to be yourself. You only ever are when at home." He complimented. Katie pouted.

"Whatever. When are we leaving?"

"Right now." Katie's parents hauled her out of her room and downstairs. Katie put on her coat and grabbed the cake.

"Everyone ready?" Her mother asked. She went to part Katie's fringe down the middle but Katie pulled away, sweeping her bangs over her right eye. Her mother sighed but they headed out of the house. The door was locked and they walked to the opposite side of the road. Katie blinked. So Stan lived right across the road from her. Neat. They stood on the porch step and her mother knocked.

Katie hummed, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. The door opened and a woman with short hair smiled.

"Oh, hello! Come in, come in. Your lovely family, too! " She beckoned them inside. Katie looked around before smiling back at the woman. "I'm Sharon Marsh." The woman said.

"Good evening, Mrs Marsh, I'm Katie. I baked a cake for you and your family." She handed her the cake.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Sharon said, taking the cake. "Now, come along. I have a son about your age." She led them into the living room to see a man, an old man and Stan. "Randy, these are our new neighbours." The man looked over and waved.

"Well, hello there." He stood up and walked over to shake everyone's hand. "I'm Randy."

"Hello, Randy. I'm Derek Musa." Katie's father said.

"And I'm Kenzie. And this lovely girl is our daughter, Katie." Katie's mom pinched her cheeks.

"Agh! Mom!" Katie pushed Kenzie's hands off her face, making the woman giggle.

"Musa? The new kid at school has that last name. Is he your brother?" Stan turned to Katie who smiled.

"Y-yeah! He couldn't come because of, uh, Swimming." She lied smoothly.

"Why haven't I seen you at school?" Stan asked.

"Oh, I'm, uh, homeschooled. It's nice to meet you, uh..." Katie pretended not to know his name.

"Stan. It's cool, Katie." He said. "You should meet my friends Kenny and Kyle. They're really nice."

"Oh, Kris told me about them! Isn't there one more, though?" Katie tilted her head.

"If you're meaning Cartman, oh how wrong that is." Stan chuckled. Katie smiled. There was another knock at the door. "Ooh, I'll get it!" Stan raced off.

"Stan also invited his little friends around for dinner. You'll make some good friends!" Randy informed. Katie nodded, reminding herself to pretend not to know them.

"Ah. Lovely!" She said warily. Stan, Kyle and Kenny rushed into the living room. Stan stopped, making Kyle crash into his back but they didn't fall. Then, Kenny crashed into them and they fell into a pile on the floor. Katie blinked before bursting out laughing. She threw her head back, laughing loudly. The three boys stared up at her until she calmed down. Her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes were glossy from the laughter.

"Uh, guys, this is Katie and her parents. They're Kris's family." Stan said from the bottom of the pile. Katie smiled.

"Hi! Kris told me about you guys. Kenny and Kyle, right?" She held out both her hands to help them up. Kyle and Kenny were hauled up, then Katie helped Stan up.

"Right." Kyle nodded. Kenzie and Derek went into the kitchen to help Sharon and Shelly walked in.

"Oh, who's this?" Katie asked.

"What are you looking at, turd?" Shelly hissed at her before completely walking past her. Katie blinked.

"Ignore Shelly." Stan said. Before Katie could say something, Kenny slid up next to her.

"Well, hello there~" He flirted.

"Not interested." Katie said. Kenny blinked while Kyle and Stan grinned.

"I like you already." Stan chuckled. Katie beamed.

"Thanks!"

()

Me: omggggg I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I was so caught up with reading Creepypasta and stuff I lost track of time! So so so SO SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

"So, care to tell us about where you used to live?" Sharon said as everyone was sat around the table, eating.

"Well, I'll let Katie." Kenzie said. Katie sighed and set her fork down.

"We lived in Scotland. It's in the UK. We stayed in a little town called Nairn. I have many friends there but I really miss them." Katie said.

"Why don't you tell them about our special sport we play together, eh?" Derek smiled. Katie nodded.

"We did Curling. It's where two teams of four players are on a sheet of ice. They throw stones to the other end and into the house. There's the lead, second, third and skip. It's lots of fun. Lead throws the first set of stones. Second throws after lead and is in charge of the scorecard. Third throws after second and helps the skip with strategies. Now, the skip has to work fast and play their stones well. They must be able to choose a shot quickly and help their team to victory. I won my first bonspiel(tournament) when I was 12 and I started curling that same year. I guess it's in the family." Katie explained, thinking of those wonderful memories. "Anyways, what do you all do for fun around here?"

"Well, little Stanley once coached a pee wee hockey team." Randy said.

"Oh, God." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. Katie laughed.

"Anyone here do basketball?" She asked.

"I do." Kyle raised his hand. Katie smiled.

"Kris and I love basketball." She said. Kenzie spoke up.

"Katie also loves to do Art. It's one of her favourite things, it's one Kris's favourites as well." She brought up.

"Why don't we see you at school, Katie?" Kenny asked. Katie looked at him.

"Oh, I'm homeschooled." She said simply.

"You should come to South Park High." Kyle piped up. Katie shook her head.

"I, uh, don't think that's a good idea. I kind of... pick fights when someone talks bad about things I care about just to annoy me." Katie blushed and laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "S-so, public school isn't really a good idea for me." A silence fell amongst everyone so they ate quietly. Katie finished first. "May I be excused?"

"Of course you can, Katie." Sharon said. Katie rose to her feet. "Stan, once you and your friends are done, why don't you play with the Wii with Katie?"

"Sounds like fun." Stan shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Katie nodded and sat on the couch, humming. She tapped her fingers on the armrest, wondering if the boys would be up for karaoke. Katie pulled out her ipod and put on her earbuds, listening to Black Veil Brides. It was one of her favourite songs, A Rebel Love Song. Don't get her wrong, she had some of the popular music. Like Rihanna, Avichi, Eminem and Cascada. She also loved the music from the movie Frozen. However, she preferred heavy metal and stuff.

"Katie, you ready?" Katie looked up to see Kyle. Katie nodded and pulled the earbuds out, switching her iPod off and putting it away.

"What first?" Katie asked.

"You choose first, Katie." Stan said, being a bit chivalrous. Katie looked at the game selection before choosing Just Dance 4. The disk was popped in and everyone grabbed a wii remote.

"Let's do Livin' la vida local first." Kenny said. Everyone agreed with him and they started dancing. They continue like this, laughing and singing along. There were some awkward dances, especially Oops I did it again and Mr Saxobeat since everyone felt very silly doing the sexy moves but they were too far into it, having fun. They collapsed onto the couch, tired out.

"That was... fun." Katie panted out. The three boys nodded, agreeing with her. She blinked once she realised Kyle was staring. "Um, Kyle? Dude, you okay?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"O-oh, I was just, uh, noticing how similar you and Kris look." Kyle stammered, his cheeks turning red.

"Ah, well, it's because we're twins." Katie smiled.

_"Oh, God. Don't tell me I'm falling for twins! Fuck, I have to choose?! Shit, does that mean I'm bi?"_ Kyle thought, annoyed at himself. Kenny looked at the time.

"Oh, I gotta go home." He said, sitting up. Kyle glanced at the time and nodded in agreement.

"So do I." The jewish boy said. Katie's parents walked in, announcing that they were leaving.

"Wait, mom, dad. I just had this idea," Katie hesitated before continuing. "Um, Kyle and Kenny are heading home now a-and since we live just across the street from Stan, maybe we could... take them home?"

"That sounds lovely, Katie. You're always so thoughtful." Kenzie smiled. "Well, boys? What do you say?"

"I-if it's no trouble, Mrs Musa." Kyle stuttered.

"It's no trouble at all." Kenzie insisted. The two boys agreed to go. Waving goodbye to the Marshes, the 5 people walked across the road.

"I'll drive 'em, honey." Derek said. Kenzie nodded and unlocked the front door, going inside. Katie went in the car with them.

"So, where to first?" Katie asked.

"Mine is further away." Kenny said.

"Address?" Derek asked and Kenny told him. The engine roared to life and they set off. Kenny, Kyle and Katie chatted happily, learning more and more about each other.

"... and one of my favourite songs is King for a day by Pierce The Veil featuring Kellin Quinn." Katie smiled brightly.

"Really? I've never heard that song before." Kenny said. Kyle hadn't either. Katie allowed them to listen to it on her iPod until Kenny was dropped off.

"Bye! See ya!" Kenny waved and Kyle told Derek his address. Suddenly, everything went quiet between Katie and Kyle. The two felt so awkward alone and didn't know why.

_"What are you doing, Katie? He'll think your weird!"_ Katie mentally screamed. _"Just calm down and say something."_

"U-um, I-I like y-your hair."

_Fuck_, that sounded stupid.

"A-aha! Th-thanks! I-I like yours too. I-it's a nice length and a great colour, I think you suit it that colour, it wouldn't look at all nicer with any other colou-and I'm rambling again." Kyle blushed brightly and covered his face. Katie blinked before giggling.

_"That looks so cute."_ She thought, smiling softly.

"Ahaha! Don't worry, I sometimes ramble." She reassured. The car pulled up to Kyle's house.

"W-well, that's me." Kyle unbuckled his seatbelt and slipped out. "I-I hope to see y-you again soon."

"I hope to see you soon too." Katie watched him slam the door shut and Sprint inside. She let out a gasp that she didn't know she was holding in. Her heart thumped loudly and she shook her head.

_"Fuck, I think I like him... and it's only been, what, two? Three days? Come on, idiot! You don't like him, you don't like him. Remember. Remember what Emily taught you! There's no such thing as love at first sight. Most of all, there's no such thing as true love. Conceal the feeling, don't let it show. Don't fall in love."_

()

Me: oooh why is Katie so against the idea of romance? Who is Emily? Why did Emily teach her not to fall in love? Why am I asking questions when I am the author? XD enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Kris slipped out of the house the next day. Today he decided to walk to school. With a skip in his step, Kris waltzed down the pavement.

"Hey, Kris!" Kris looked behind himself to see Stan running up. Kris smiled.

"Hey, Stan. How are you?" He asked. Stan slowed down next to him.

"I'm fine. You?" He said.

"Im good, thanks!" Kris beamed.

"I met your sister yesterday. She's nice." Stan said with a shrug. Kris nodded in agreement.

"She is. I suppose she told you why she's homeschooled?" Stan nodded. The two continued walking, chatting and laughing. They walked into the school grounds.

"Kris!" Pip ran over, Damien trailing behind him. The Scot smiled and waved. Pip and Kris hugged, grinning.

"Hey, Pip!" Kris greeted. He then looked at Damien before walking over and giving the antichrist a hug. "Hey, Damien!" Damien tensed and Pip and Stan held their breath, expecting Damien to hurt the young Scottish boy. Damien was so shocked. No one really hugged him before. Pip and Stan became absolutely dumbfounded as Damien awkwardly hugged back, his arms stiffly draping around the smaller boy.

"Hi, Kris." He muttered. Kris pulled away, laughing at his shocked expression.

"You look like that was your first ever hug!" Kris giggled. Damien blinked at him before his face changed back to it's emotionless mask. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang, signalling for first period, which happened to be music. Kris was excited, he also enjoyed that class. Everyone sat in their seats. There was only one empty seat which was next to Pip, who smiled brightly at him.

The two first periods flew by quickly and soon it was break. Kris had slipped on his earbuds, listening to King For A Day while walking about the school grounds, singing quietly.

"Please, won't you push me for the last time, let's scream until there's nothing left. So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore." Kris sung quietly before laughing.

_"I should sing at an assembly some time."_ He thought, grinning at the silly yet fun idea. Before he knew it, the day was finished and he was walking home with Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Fata-I mean, Cartman.

"So, your sister is nice, Kris. We should all hang out sometime!" Kenny suggested.

"Eh, I don't think that's, uh, a good idea." Kris said, slightly panicking on the inside.

"Why, are you ashamed of your sister? I bet she's a ginger too! She must be lame. Probably a whore." Cartman said, laughing obnoxiously. Kris twitched.

_"I'm not a whore."_ Kris thought angrily. Cartman continued insulting him and his sister.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kris yelled angrily. "SHE IS NOT A WHORE. SHE DOESN'T SELL HER BODY TO DISGUSTING, LECHEROUS MALES!" His left eye and his arms twitched.

"Ha, I bet she does! She probably does it in secret so her family don't find out." Cartman continued. Kris turned to him, fist clenched. He twitched furiously and punched him right in the face. Cartman stumbled back as a loud crack was heard. "AH! FUCK, MY NOSE! SHIT, THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"And so it should! Serves you right." Kris snarled, stomping off. Cartman had his hands over his nose, groaning in pain, tears leaking from his eyes as blood leaked from his hand.

"That was awesome. Woah, Kris is strong." Stan said in awe.

"Maybe Katie's that strong." Kenny suggested. Kyle shuddered at the thought.

"That would be awesome to see." Kyle said.

"What the hell, you assholes?! You aren't even worried that I'm hurt?!" Cartman cried out.

"Oh, come on. I punched you when we were eight, giving you a nosebleed. You could handle that, you can handle this." Kyle said.

Kris stomped inside, flinging his bag in some direction. He removed his hat, releasing his hair.

"I really hate Cartman." Katie hissed. "Mom, Dad! I'm home!" She called, receiving no answer. Walking into the kitchen, Katie saw a note on the fridge.

_Katie,_

_Your Father and I received a call from your aunt. She was distressed so we'll be gone for two weeks. We'll call when we can. Love you,_

_Mom_

Katie sighed. Well, tomorrow was the weekend. What to do, what to do? Katie looked at her mobile and realised she had Stan, Kenny and Kyle's numbers. She got them today while at school. Maybe she could call them. Then again, this was her Kris phone so she grabbed her other one, putting their numbers in. First, she called Kyle.

"Hello? Who is this?" Katie smiled.

"Hey, Kyle! It's me, Katie! Kris gave me your number."

"Ah! K-Katie, what a nice surprise! Um, what do you need?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? I'm gonna invite Stan and Kenny. Kris won't be able to come because he's going to a swimming competition." Katie lied smoothly.

"Oh, that sounds nice! Where will we meet up?"

"Umm, Stark's pond."

"G-great! See you then!" Kyle hung up. Katie called Kenny and Stan, making the same arrangements with them. Katie fell onto her bed, growling. How despised Cartman.

()

Me: yyeah, I kinda had a bit of writers block so this chapter was lame. Oh, and I have a poll on when the guys should find out Kris is really Katie. Go and vote please!


	7. Chapter 7

Her alarm clock blared out loudly and Katie groaned, rolling onto her side. She stopped it and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She slipped out of bed, her hair an absolute mess. She trudged over to the dresser, grabbing her brush before tugging out all the knots.

"Today's going to be a good day." She said once she was awoken fully, smiling brightly. Katie slipped on a dark blue t-shirt with a light grey long-sleeved shirt underneath. She put on her black jeggings and tied her hair into a long braid before twisting it up into a bun, her bangs over her right eye as normal. She walked downstairs and made herself some toast which she nibbled. Once she finished, she brushed her teeth, slipped on a little leather jacket, put on her black boots and grabbed her phone and iPod. Then, she set out. Katie hummed softly as she made her way towards Stark's Pond where her friends and her would meet. In the distance, she spotted Stark's Pond and broke into a run. Katie noticed the three boys already waiting, staring out onto the pond. She sneaked up behind before tackling the one closer to her which happened to be Kyle. He let out a surprised yelp and fell forward. Katie didn't expect that and the two collapsed into a pile on the snowy ground.

"Oww," Katie sat up, rubbing her head. But then she grinned. "Still worth it." Kenny and Stan sniggered quietly. Katie tilted her head. "What?" Kenny pointed and Katie looked down to see Kyle lying face-down with her on top with each leg on either side of him, pinning him to the ground.

"C-could you get off?" Kyle blushed brightly. Katie slowly got off and helped him up.

"Sorry!" She apologised, laughing. "It was tempting to give someone a scare." Katie then hugged Kyle who blinked, surprised. Then she hugged Stan, then Kenny. "Now, where to?"

"Let's go to the mall." Kenny suggested. "I think they're having a bunch of sales and stuff and maybe we could all have lunch together."

"Sounds like a plan!" Katie grinned.

The day flew past with lots of laughter. It couldn't have been better. The four had looked around the shops and got something to eat. They were in the middle of enjoying their ice creams as they walked off.

"This was fun!" Katie grinned. "I really enjoyed myself. This was great, guys! We should do this again!"

"I agree!" Kenny nodded. Katie turned to them.

"We're all good buddies! Be honest, who is in a relationship here?" She grinned cheekily.

"Why would you ask that of all things?" Kenny asked.

"Dunno. First thing that came into my head. I'm not in a relationship. I'm a single pringle, just like Kris." Katie shrugged.

"I'm in a relationship." Stan said.

"We're not." Kyle pointed at Kenny and himself.

"AWW!" Katie hugged them both. "Who wouldn't wanna go out with you guys? Plus, you're too friggen-damned cute to be single, goddamnit!"

"Eeh, thanks?" Kyle blushed. Kenny sniggered at his reaction. Katie hugged them closer towards the comfort of her bosom(I couldn't type that without laughing xD literally, they're being squished into her chest with her thinking nothing's wrong with it.) Then, Katie looked at the time.

"Oh, look at that. I gotta get home. Laters, boys!" She released the two boys and skipped off.

"Kyle and Katie sitting in a tree," Kenny began until Stan joined in.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They teased the blushing boy.

"Sh-shut up!" Kyle stammered.

"You love her~" Kenny teased.

"DO NOT!"

()

Me: Okay, well, I checked the poll and the winner is... CHAPTER 8!

*random cheering*

Me: And thank you cortez30 for your awesome idea! If I could, I would hug you right now!:D Enjoy and excitedly wait for chappie 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday passed and Monday came. Katie felt dread. Do you know why? Third period.

Fucking P.E.

How was she supposed to get changed in front of the others without letting them see the bandages? She'd have to figure something out. And fast.

Kris hurried down the halls of South Park High to go to first period, which was English. His thoughts remained on how he was going to hide himself while changing in P.E. His train of thought stopped when he stepped into the classroom just as the bell rung. He sat in his seat and waited.

"Oh, good morning, Mr Musa." The teacher said, looking up from her desk.

"Morning, Mrs Evans." Kris nodded as students crowded into the classroom quickly. He continued thinking of different ways until Damien sat next to him.

"Morning, Kris." He greeted. Kris didn't hear him and nibbled on his bottom lip nervously. "Kris?"

"Hm? Oh, Damien! M-morning." Kris stammered.

"Are you okay?" Damien asked, scanning the young scot's face. Kris shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"P.E." Kris fiddled with his fingers. Damien nodded, understanding his predicament. Kris looked Damien, his eyes basically screaming 'help'.

"Don't worry. I'll come up with something before then. Trust me. You don't need to panic." Damien whispered. Kris nodded, biting his lip so hard he believed he tasted some blood. The class began and everyone took notes. Well, most of them were.

"Hey, Kyle," Kenny nudged Kyle.

"What?" Kyle whispered, concentrating on taking notes.

"You like Katie, right?" Kyle froze, blushing brightly. "But I think you also have a thing for Kris."

"D-do not!" Kyle hissed, his cheeks bright red. "I'm n-not bi or indecisive."

"What? I don't have any problem with people who are bi or indecisive. Heck, I'm bi." Kenny shrugged. "So, tell me. Do you?"

"D-don't tell anyone. I do like them." Kyle said, finally admitting it. Kenny grinned.

"That's all I needed to hear. Thanks bud." Kenny patted his shoulder and the class continued as Mrs Evans continuously spoke. Then the bell rang and everyone gathered their items, hurrying off to their next class, History. Kris's heart thumped as the time got even closer to P.E, his fingers twisting together. He let out a yelp as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Kris, are you okay? You look tense." Kris looked behind himself to see Stan. Kris gave him a strained smile.

"A-ah, I'm f-fine." Kris bit his lip as Stan scanned his face. Stan's eyes narrowed and Kris pushed his hand off his shoulder. "I'm fine, really!"

"Well... alright." Stan wasn't all that convinced but he let it slide. For now. The two walked into the class and Kris didn't pay attention, watching the clock and nibbling on his bottom lip. His face paled once the bell rung. Everyone hurried out the room, leaving Kris inside.

"Kris? Are you okay?" Kris looked to his right and Pip was kneeling by him. Kris noticed Damien behind him.

"Did you come up with something?" He asked the red-eyed boy. Damien nodded.

"Yeah. There's the showers, you could hide in one of them while changing." Damien suggested.

"They have curtains?" Kris questioned, eyes wide. Damien nodded and Kris let out a breath of relief. "Thank you so much, Damien."

"What's wrong, Kris? Are you afraid of getting changed in front of the other boys in P.E today?" Pip asked, blinking innocently. Kris bit his lip again.

_"Oh, Pip. You're too innocent to be lied to but,"_ Kris thought. _"I can't tell you the truth."_

"Y-yeah! I am, I guess." Kris smiled, laughing while rubbing the back of his neck. Pip smiled brightly.

"Alright! I'm glad that you're feeling okay!" Pip said as Kris got up. Pip grabbed his hand and began dragging him off with Damien, as normal, trailing behind. The young brit tugged Kris down to the P.E department where they waited. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Oh, yeah. It was fine." Kris shrugged. Damien nodded. Damien looked at Kris.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" Kris looked at him.

"Yeah, sure." He said and the two shuffled a little way from Pip, far enough so he couldn't here.

"Why do you dress as a boy?" Damien whispered. Kris wrung his fingers together.

"I had a twin brother. He died when I was 14 and I haven't really been able to let it go so I dress as him to fulfil everything he did." Kris explained, his fingers curling together as he stared down at them.

"Uh huh. And your real name?" Damien tilted his head. Kris looked up at him.

"K-Katie. Katie Musa." Damien nodded, satisfied with his answers. Damien looked up to see Pip as he leaned against the wall, smiling brightly. The Antichrist's gaze softened before becoming hard again. Kris blinked before smiling. He leaned up and whispered. "I won't tell him." Pulling away, Kris walked over to Pip just as the bell rung. Damien blinked then realised.

_"Fuck, he knows."_ Damien thought. People crowded in the P.E department until their teacher unlocked the changing rooms. Kris sprinted inside and towards the showers, shutting the curtains. He set his bag down and began to change, removing his hat first of all.

Kyle looked around the changing room.

"I can't see Kris." Kyle said nervously.

"I'll go look for him!" Kenny offered, setting off. He looked around the changing room, seeing Kris wasn't there. He tapped his chin, thinking before deciding to look around the showers. He stepped in, looking around. Then, Kenny heard quiet humming. Quietly, he snuck over to one of the shower stalls and peeked in. His breath hitched when he saw Kris, only his shirt and hat were off. Long white bandages were wrapped around his chest and his hair was up in a high ponytail.

_"Wait, that's Katie!"_ Kenny thought, surprise filling him head-to-toe. _"Holy shit! Kris is Katie!"_ Quickly and silently, he ran off and back towards Kyle and Stan, his eyes wide.

"Did you find him?" Stan asked. Kyle nodded.

"Y-yeah, he's just in the shower stalls." Kenny said, the boys getting changed. Then, Kris walked over, his hat still on his head. He wore a white, loose shirt and black shorts.

"Hey, guys!" Kris smiled at them. "Ready?"

"Almost." Kenny said, bending down to tie his shoelaces. Then he straightened up. "Alright! Let's go!" Kenny hooked arms with Kris hauling him out. Kyle watched enviously as Kris laughed at his friend.

()

Me: Okay! KENNY KNOWS:D


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle, Kris, Kenny, Damien, Pip and Stan all sat together, chatting quietly. It was lunchtime and Kenny felt the urge to tell Stan about what he saw earlier that day in P.E.

"Hey, guys. We'll be right back. I gotta talk to Stan for a second." Kenny got up and grabbed Stan's arm, hauling him out.

"What the hell, dude?" Stan yelled. Kenny held up his hands.

"I gotta tell you something but you can't tell anyone else." Kenny then began to explain what happened.

"Hey, ginger girly-boy!" Cartman stalked over to Kris, his hands on his chubby waist. Kris twitched but he was happy to see the large bruise and bandage on fatass's face.

"I'm not ginger. My hair is naturally black." He growled. Cartman ignored him.

"Where the fuck is your sister so I can rip on her too." He said. Kris growled, his twitching growing rapid.

"She's homeschooled if you must know. Now leave before I break more than just your nose." Kris hissed, clenching his fists.

"Aww, is she too stupid to come to public school?" Cartman taunted. Kris got up and went to punch him in his smug face until Damien raised his hand. Cartman's hat burst into flames. The fat boy yelled and threw his hat to the ground. "Damien Thorn, you ass!" Cartman yelled angrily, stomping off. Kris looked at the antichrist who just smirked at the scottish boy.

"So, Kris," Kyle cleared his throat. "Do you like anyone?" Kris froze.

"Um, I don't know. Well, I hope not." Kris shrugged, looking down at the table. "I've had... bad experiences with relationships."

"Do you want to talk about them?" Pip asked. Kris looked at him.

"I guess. There was this one guy-"

"You went out with a guy?" Kyle cut him off. Kris cringed, realising his mistake but he couldn't take it back.

"Yeah. He said he really loved me but then one day I found out he was cheating on me with the whore of the school and that very night, he tried to do... awful things. I'm just thankful my friend Emily saved me." Kris bit his lip. "That was the last relationship I was in. Then, Emily taught me how to not to fall in love again for it could happen again. But I don't think it's working anymore, because I fear I may be falling in love once again." Kyle noticed that Kris was going to cry and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry. It won't happen again. If this guy that you like does anything to hurt you, I will bloody murder them." Kyle whispered comfortingly. Kris wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the ginger's neck. Kris felt himself smile.

_"I think I love you, Kyle."_ He thought, his eyes squeezing shut. The two parted, smiling brightly. Stan and Kenny came back, Stan staring at Kris with wide eyes.

The rest of the day passed fairly quick and Katie found herself back home. She curled up on her bed, remembering her past, sadly.

_"Robby, get off of me." Katie glared up at the boy looming over her. "Go back to your whore."_

_"Now, Katiekins, you know I love you. I'd never love her." Robby purred. Katie wriggled about._

_"Don't call me that. And sure, that's why you were snogging her face off in the janitors closet. Now, get off of me." Katie hissed madly. Rage flashed in Robby's eyes and he gripped both of her hands above her head with one hand. His free hand slid up her shirt, making her breath hitch. "N-no, stop it."_

_"Now now. Bad kitty. Looks like she needs to be punished." Robby growled, his lips attaching themselves to her neck._

_"No, stop it, Robby! G-gey off!" Katie whimpered loudly. Suddenly, the door flew open and a blonde-haired girl ran in, punching Robby in the jaw. She helped Katie get up and stood in front of her protectively. "E-Emily."_

_"Leave her alone, you sick son of a bitch!" Emily snarled_.

Katie opened her eyes. Then, she realised she was crying. Katie wiped them away quickly and pulled up the blankets, trying to go to sleep.

()

Me: aww, dramatic, funny, sad and comforting all in one chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed this one. Imma gonna sleep now. Laters!


	10. Chapter 10

Kris sat in his class as the teacher yammered on and on about some complicated thing. Suddenly-

SLAM!

The door slammed open and a figure hunched over, panting heavily.

"I'm-" The boy panted. "Here! Ugh!" He fell to the floor tiredly. Some people giggled behind their hands.

"Do you need some help there?" The teacher asked. The boy waved his hand.

"No, no, I'm just tired. I'll be fine in a few seconds." The boy let out a loud groan, rolling onto his back. "I hate mornings." He grumbled. Then, the boy got up, adjusting his orange and white cap. He had auburn-red hair which was tucked into his cap, blue eyes and freckles. He wore a brown jacket with black jeans.

"Well, alright. Everyone, this is our newest student, Eric Cullen." The teacher introduced. Eric leaned on the table, still tired.

"Sup?" He then stood up straight. "I'm Eric Cullen and I used to live in Scotland." Kris stared at Eric, eyes wide.

_"No way, he's alive?"_ Kris thought, still not processing it. Unknown to him, Eric was thinking the same thing when he saw Kris. Kris's fists curled as the teacher told Eric to sit on the empty seat to his left. Eric Sat down and the lesson began. Kris bit his lip.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're dead." Kris whispered quietly.

"I thought the same thing about you." Eric muttered. "But, Kris, it's me." Kris glanced at Eric, an eye brow raised in confusion. "It's me! Erin!" Eric hissed. Kris felt his eyes widen then a smile graced his lips.

"Sempai? I have a little confession, too. Guess who?" Kris grinned and Eric's eyes widened once he realised who it was.

"Kouhai?" Eric then smiled brightly. "Wow, who knew?"

"I know!" The two laughed quietly. Crimson eyes watched them with interest. Damien smirked, a fang poking out over his bottom lip. The devilspawn let out a quiet chuckle, wondering if it was becoming a fashion to dress as one of your dead siblings. Kris felt eyes on the back of his head and glanced to the spawn of Satan who sat to his right. Damien quickly looked away to focus on something else and he found his eyes staring at Pip. He mentally cursed as Kris smiled softly. Kris leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"That's sweet. You two would be perfect together." Blood red eyes narrowed at the young scot who held his hands up in defence. "You would."

The classes passed quickly and, once again, lunchtime rolled around. Kris introduced Eric to his friends and they all sat together, eating and chatting.

"Ha! Ginger!" Cartman laughed, pointing at Eric.

"It's auburn!" Eric defended, raising to his feet. Kris placed a hand on Eric's arm and pushed him back down.

"Calm down, I'll deal with him. I was the one who gave him a broken nose." Kris winked and Eric sat back down. "Eric Cartman. I'm glad you came by to say hello, I've been dying to let out some anger and frustration." Kris stood up, cracking his knuckles. Kris stalked over to Cartman, glaring viciously.

"Ai! I'll tell my mom on you!" Cartman yelled. Kris chuckled.

"I don't care." Then, he punched Cartman in the gut. Cartman yelled out in pain and hunched over. Kris took that opportunity to grab his head and slam his knee into the fatass's face. A loud crack was heard and the cafeteria was silent. Blood poured down Cartman's face and he wailed like a wimp.

"Mr Musa! My office, now!" The vice principal yelled. Kris growled but stalked forward, wiping some blood off his hands onto the tables he passed. The red liquid also stained the knee of his trousers.

"That stupid bitch! I hope he dies!" Cartman grumbled. Damien raised his hand and Cartman set on fire. Cartman screamed and began running around until Eric grabbed two cups of juice and dumped them over his head. Cartman sat on the floor, in pain and absolutely sticky with a few burns on his clothes.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!"

Kris sat on a chair, noticing a boy sitting next to him. He remembered the boy was called Craig.

"Why are they in here?" Kris asked.

"I flipped off a teacher. You?" Craig said.

"I beat up Cartman for being mean to my friend. Plus, I had some anger to get out." Kris replied with a shrug. The vice principle sat in front of them.

"You two boys, that was unacceptable behaviour!" He yelled. "Detention, tomorrow, lunchtime at 1.25."

Then, the two were in front of the shut door of the man's office. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Worth it." Kris and Craig grinned at each other.

()

Me: welp, I had the worst sleep last night. I was lying in my bed and just as I'm about to sleep, a spider crawls onto the pillow and on my face. Only thing I think 'HOLY FUCK NOPE NOPE NOPE FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUTTA HERE!' and so I ran into the living room to sleep in there. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoy tormenting Cartman, that stupid fatass. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

The end of school came and everyone began walking home. Eric and Kris chatted happily, Kyle, Stan and Kenny with them.

"So, how was Scotland after I left?" Kris tilted his head.

"Oh, it was alright. Different, but alright." Eric shrugged.

"Let me guess, because Eric died and you came here, you wanted to keep his memory alive?" Kris whispered.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Eric blinked. Kris sighed.

"It's because that's the same for me." The two continued talking until Kenny and Kyle had to part from Stan, Kris and Eric.

"We'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Kris said with a smile. Kyle blushed and let out a stutter.

"U-um, before we part, I've got to ask you something." He said shyly.

"Well, okay. What is it?" Kris asked. Kyle felt himself grow nervous and he stammered.

"W-wll, i-it's, uh, I just want to say, uh, oh God. This is awkward." Kyle buried his face in his hand. Kenny laughed.

"Shall I tell him instead?" The blond teased. Kyle shook his head.

"I-I was wondering if, well, you'd like to meet up and h-hang out for a bit. J-just us." Kyle's face was bright red. Stan, Kenny and Eric 'oooooooh'ed. Kris blinked before processing what Kyle said, his face turning pink.

"Y-you mean like a sort-of date?" Kris fidgeted, eyes wide.

"N-not like a sort-of date, I mean an actual date. A-a friendly one! I-I mean-..." Kyle trailed off, completely embarrassed. Stan, Kenny and Eric 'oooooooh'ed again. Kris thought for a bit.

_"B-but, what of your past relationships? No, I can't let them rule me by fear. This date probably doesn't mean anything."_ Kris thought the last part sadly before speaking up.

"W-well, I-I guess so." Kris's index fingers pressed together shyly. "S-sounds like fun. When and where?"

"I'll come round to pick you up tomorrow at 5 after school, that okay?" Kyle rubbed the back of his neck, looking away bashfully.

"Y-yes! Th-that sounds w-wonderful!" Kris flashed a tiny smile and Kyle thought he'd fanboy at the cuteness of Kris's nervous and shy side.

"G-great! S-see you tomorrow!" Kyle smiled brightly and quickly turned away, breathing heavily. Kenny followed him, grinning like a mad man. Kris just stood there, dazed.

_"Okay, did that really happen? Am I dreaming?"_ He thought, pinching himself._ "Nope, I'm definitely awake."_

"Ooh la la~" Eric chuckled. "Krissy has a cruush~"

"Sh-shut up!" Kris yelled. Eric laughed before heading into his house, leaving Kris and Stan alone. Stan glanced at Kris before sighing.

"He doesn't know." Stan said. Kris looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kris was confused. Stan decided to tell him the truth.

"I know who you are, and so does Kenny. No need to hide it from him and I, Kris. Or should I say, Katie?"

Kris froze.

"H-how?" Kris blinked, bewildered.

"In P.E yesterday, Kenny accidentally saw you with your hat and shirt off and he told me." Stan explained. Kris bit his lip.

"I dress like this because I once had a twin brother called Kris. He died when we were 14 and I never seemed to let it go so when I moved to South Park, I wanted to keep his memory alive and fulfil everything he did." Kris whispered, fidgeting. "Don't tell Kyle. I-" Kris breathed in deeply. "I'll tell him on the date tomorrow. I know how unfair it is for him not knowing."

"Katie, I just beg of you." The two stopped right in front of Kris's house. "Don't ever hurt him."

"Why would I hurt the boy I truly care for?" Kris asked before going inside of his house, shutting the door.

()

Me: alrighty then! A date has been arranged! Mwahaha! I am seriously excited for this!:D


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Kris and Eric were chatting, walking towards the school.

"I have a confession, Kris." Eric said. Kris covered his face.

"Oh God, this isn't the 'I'm gay for you' confession, is it?" He joked. Kris and Eric laughed.

"No, no. You know how I told you I have a long-distance boyfriend?" Kris nodded. Eric smiled. "It's-"

Arms wrapped around Eric's waist, making him look up. Kenny smiled brightly.

"It's me~ So this is the girl you were talking about?" Kenny whispered so no one around them could hear.

"Yeah. This is my best friend I told you about." Eric beamed up at Kenny. Kris smiled.

"I'm happy for you two." He said. Kenny patted his head.

"And you'll be just as happy as us." The blond boy replied, grinning. Kris blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Kris tilted his head. Kenny waved it off, saying it was nothing as they stepped into the school grounds. Then, Pip tackle-hugged Kris, making him fall to the snowy ground. Kris laughed loudly, Pip smiling at him.

"Good morning, old chap!" Pip chirped happily

"Morning, Pippers." Kris patted his head and the two got up. Damien hugged Pip from behind, a light dust of pink on his cheeks. Kris smirked as Pip turned his head and pecked Damien on the cheek. "Finally! It's about time!"

"He told me this morning!" Pip said cheerfully. "Well, more like grabbed my face and kissed me." Damien's blush became bright. Kris sniggered.

"That's so cute. One of the most romantic ways to confess I've ever heard." The dark-haired boy said. Kyle and Stan walked over, joining the little group.

"Oh, yes. Even though Damien is the son of Satan, he is quite the gentleman." Pip piped up.

"That's so cute." Eric cooed. Kris then noticed Kyle. Brown clashed with green and the two looked away, blushing brightly.

"I haven't told you guys yet! Pip, Damien," Kenny grinned mischievously, wrapping an arm around Kyle's shoulders then dragging Kris closer and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "These two are going on a little date today~"

"Oh! Congratulations, Kris, Kyle!" Pip said. Damien smirked at Kris who covered his face. Red was passing and she let out a yell.

"Omg! I never knew Kyle and Kris were gay!" She exclaimed.

"No way!" People started crowding the two.

"Fuck, there goes my chance with Kris."

"I never thought KYLE of all people would be gay!"

"Aww, that's soooo cute!"

"Alright, people, BACK IT UP!" Kyle yelled once he noticed how pale Kris was getting. Everyone just crowded closer and Kyle could hear Kris's breathing grow laboured. The Jewish boy grabbed Kris's hand and pushed people out of the way. "OUT OF THE WAY, KRIS CAN'T BREATHE, IDIOTS!" Suddenly, Kris leaned onto Kyle, blinking rapidly.

"I-I'm dizzy." He stammered, falling to his knees as he was too dizzy to stand. Realising he didn't have much choice, Kyle picked Kris up bridal style and took him to the Nurse's office just as the bell rang. Kris's head rested against Kyle's chest, panting heavily.

"Hang in there. You'll be fine." Kyle reassured. Kris nodded tiredly as Kyle burst into the office. The nurse looked up, surprised.

"Oh, Kyle, wha-Oh my God. Set him down here." The nurse pointed to a bed and Kris was placed gently onto it. The nurse began checking the young boy over. "Now, tell me. Do you have any allergies?"

"No." Kris mumbled, growing extremely tired.

"Any phobias?"

"Arachnophobia, atelphobia and claustrophobia." Kris answered. Kyle snapped his fingers.

"People were crowding around us and it was hard for Kris to breathe. Do you think that's what was wrong?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I think so. Don't worry about your little friend. He can rest here for a while, he's still dizzy." The nurse insisted. Kyle sat next to Kris who fell asleep, the dizziness growing too much for him. Kyle held his hand.

"I don't want to leave him, though." Kyle bit his lip, watching Kris as he breathed deeply. The nurse nodded.

"I understand. I'll inform your teachers. He'll be up about lunch time." The woman went to the phone. Kyle stared at Kris's peaceful face, smiling gently.

_"He's beautiful,"_ He thought. _"God, I love him so much. I gotta tell him today."_

Time passed and Kyle looked at the clock to see it was lunch time. Kris would wake up soon. Kyle brushed his fringe out of his eye, smiling at the cute twitch Kris's nose did. Kris let out a groan and rolled onto his side, facing Kyle. His eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kyle?" Kris murmured. Kyle rubbed his thumb over the back of the boy's hand.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You really had me worried." The boy said as Kris sat up slowly.

"S-sorry about that. I kind of panicked. Thank you for carrying me here." Kris smiled coyly. "Y-you know, I really wouldn't have wanted anyone else to have carried me. You made me feel... safe." Kris blushed brightly, glancing away. Kyle laughed, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck.

"Will you be alright for later?" Kyle asked. Kris beamed.

"You bet, Kosher-boy." Kris said playfully. Kyle chuckled.

"Scotty-boy."

()

Me: :D I HAVE FINALLY CREATED THIS CHAPTER! School just started up today(fuck) and so I may not update as frequently. Sowwy but shit happens when you go to school and get LOADS of homework(how evil is that? It's the first day back, come on!)


	13. Chapter 13

Kris fiddled with his fingers once he glanced in the mirror. His hat was still on, his bangs still swept over his right eye. He wore a black shirt with Suicide Silence on it and dark jeans. He put on dark trainers and a deep dark blue zip-up hoodie. On his hands were black gloves. He bit his lip nervously, glancing at the time.

DING DONG!

Kris's head snapped up, his eyes sparkling. He sprinted downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey, Kris," Kyle waved, blushing softly. He was dressed casually, too. Black jeans, a white shirt under his normal orange jacket, his green gloves and his red hair peeking out of his cute little ushanka. "W-well, are you ready?"

"Y-yes." Kris smiled and stepped out, locking the door. Shyly, Kyle held his hand out for Kris to take. Kris grabbed his hand, their glove-clad fingers intertwining. "S-so, where to first?" Kris asked.

"You'll just have to find out." Kyle winked, tugging the young scot off. Kris tilted his head curiously. The small journey ended when they arrived to their destination.

"The ice rink?" Kris whispered. Could Kyle read minds or something? Sure, ice skating was fun but Kris missed Curling a lot. Kyle led Kris inside and they headed upstairs to a lounge. A bunch of people were there, some around their age or younger. There were three adults.

"Hi, Mr Murry." Kyle waved to a tall man. The man smiled at Kyle.

"Hey, Kyle! It's been a while." Mr Murry said. Kyle tugged Kris forward a bit.

"Mr Murry, this was the boy I told you about." Kyle smiled at Kris. "Kris, this is Mr Murry. Mr Murry, this is Kris."

"I-it's nice to meet you." Kris held out his hand. Mr Murry took it and shook his whole arm.

"Ah, yes! Kyle has told me about you! Now, do you know why you are up here?"

"Um, for a date?" Kris said, shrugging. Mr Murry told the two to come over to the glass window that let them look over at the ice.

"Have a look." He pointed down. Kris felt his eyes widen. There were five sheets of ice, each with 16 stones in total. Kris looked at Kyle, who blushed.

"I-I remember when you said you did Curling." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Kris hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered, pulling away. "I'll teach you." The two hurried downstairs, the other young curlers following along with two adults. Kris handed Kyle a blue bag and explained it's purpose, how he'd have to work up to the slider. Since Kris didn't have his curling shoes, he grabbed a kipper which was a slider separate from the curling shoes. Kris helped Kyle with the basics, the two having a few laughs.

"Okay, I think I understand it mostly." Kyle nodded.

"Why don't I show you the others sliding out? There are some flaws people do but they're very unaware of it." Kris showed the others sliding out, pointing out the perfect slides and the ones with little faults but he didn't need to worry about them. They headed back upstairs, laughing and having some hot chocolate. They warmed up quickly, finishing off the chocolaty drink.

"Did you have fun?" Kyle asked Kris, who nodded. They were walking down the streets, talking happily.

"It's brilliant. Thank you for the wonderful time out." He said.

"Oh, it's not over just yet." Kyle said, grabbing the boy's hand. He covered the boy's eyes, leading him to the beach. He removed his hand and Kris found himself sat on a bench, facing the ocean. However, the bench was the last thing on his mind. The beautiful sunset over the ocean was absolutely breath-taking. The ocean's ripples made the light even more beautiful as the sun only had a third of itself peeking over the horizon.

"This is... Wh-..." Kris was speechless. Kyle turned to him, smiling softly.

"I thought you would like it. I have something to tell you." Kris turned to Kyle, the red-head grabbing his hand. "Th-the reason I asked you out is because I really like you. A lot. A-and I think you're amazing, no matter what. Whatever people say, I like you. But... there's kind of a problem." Kyle glanced away. "I think I also like your sister." He looked back at Kris.

"This isn't fair on you Kyle," Kris felt tears gather in his eyes. "I have a confession, too. I-..." Kris reached up, placing a hand on his hat before tugging it off. Black hair fell, cascading down. "I am Kris." Katie was going to cry. Was Kyle just going to leave her here? Was he going to make fun of her? Suddenly, she was pulled into a warm embrace. Katie blinked in confusion.

"Why?" That single word made Katie start to sob, clutching Kyle's jacket. She explained everything, crying quietly.

"D-don't leave me, please... I-I love you too. Please, don't leave me!" Katie begged. Kyle placed his hand under Katie's chin, making her look up at him.

"I won't. I just wish you told me sooner." Kyle smiled gently. Katie wiped her tears away.

"Oh, hamburgers! Kris is a girl!?"

The new couple looked up to see the shy blond boy from school. Butters. He ran off, leaving the two dumbfounded.

"What just happened? Who was that?" Katie asked. Kyle groaned.

"That's Butters. He's probably going to tell everyone now." Kyle glanced at Katie apologetically.

"I was gonna tell everyone tomorrow anyway." She said., holding Kyle's hands close. "If they say anything bad, fine. Ignore them or beat the ever-loving crap out of them." Kyle chuckled, hugging her once again.

"I won't let anyone say anything bad about you."

()

Me: ;-; sowwy for forgetting Butters. So he is finally introduced! Sort of! I am sowwy, HOW COULD I FORGET BUTTERS?! *sobs* plus STUPID SCHOOL MAKING ME LAG BEHIND IN CHAPTER UPDATES! But I also had an AGM(meeting) on thursday and received a plaque wif ma name on it!:D We won so I'm happy about that. My grandad won it 24 years ago. 9 years before he passed away ;-; I'm glad to be following in his footsteps. I just wish he was still around to become a family team. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Kris, Eric and Stan walked towards the school.

"Soo~" Eric teased. "How did it go?"

"It was awesome." Kris smiled, dazed. "He remembered I do curling so we went to the ice rink and I taught him how to curl a bit. He took me to the beach and the view as really brilliant." Kris blushed. "And I told him."

"That you like him or that you're a girl?" Stan questioned.

"Both." Kris giggled, smiling brightly. "It was just... amazing. He's amazing." They walked into the school grounds and Kyle immediately went to hug Kris. Kris hugged back.

"Morning," Kyle greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm brilliant, thanks. You?"

"I'm great after yesterday. Do you want to see Pip and Damien?" Kris nodded. Kyle held Kris's hand, pulling him along. "Let's go and find them." The two ran inside, leaving Eric and Stan behind.

"I'm glad for them." Eric said, smirking. Kyle and Kris walked down the halls, searching for Pip and Damien.

"So, did you like yesterday?" Kyle asked nervously.

"It was perfect. Thank you." Kris said, blushing softly. He leaned up and placed a shy kiss on his cheek. Kyle felt his face heat up as he placed a hand on the spot Kris kissed him. Suddenly, Kris looked up and his face turned redder. Pip was up against the lockers of the empty hallway, Damien in front of him with his right arm above the blond's head on the lockers. Pip's cheeks were flaming red as Damien leaned in to kiss him. Kris and Kyle shut their eyes in embarrassment.

"Dude, don't do that here!" Kyle exclaimed. Damien looked over and Pip covered his face in embarrassment.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like?" Pip said with uncertainty.

"Really? It looks like you two were going to have a make out session." Kris said. Pip let out a squeak.

"Ookay, I guess it did..." The british boy muttered. Kris and Kyle then just slowly walked to their next class, away from Pip and Damien.

"We'll, uh, see you in class. Go ahead with your... y'know." Kyle said, wrapping an arm around Kris's shoulders and quickly hurrying away from the couple as Damien directed his attention back to the flustered brit. Kyle and Kris sat next to each other.

"That was embarrassing." Kris mumbled shyly.

"Tell me about it." Kyle bit his lip. Kris glanced at Kyle shyly.

"D-do you, I dunno, ever think of us... kissing?" Kris blushed, his index fingers pressing together. Kyle paused before his cheeks flushed.

"Y-yeah, I do. Sometimes like that." He mutters the last part, thinking back to when they interrupted Pip and Damien. However, Kris heard him and let out a high pitched 'huh?' The two sat in silence until the bell rang, the teacher entering then people piling in, along with a smirking Damien and a blushing Pip.

It was lunch time and Kris was absolutely pissed.

"Oh, answer, ginger-boy! C'mon! Why won't you talk about your whore of a sister?" Cartman taunted, standing over him in the cafeteria.

"Shut up! She's not a whore!" Kris snapped. Suddenly, Butters appeared.

"Eric, Eric! I gotta tell you something about Kris!" The blond boy exclaimed.

"Don't you fucking dare, you bastard!" Kris slammed his hands on the table, standing up.

"Oooh, brilliant. Tell me, Butters!" Cartman insisted.

"Shut up, don't you DAR-"

"He's a girl, look!" Butters pulled Kris's hat off, revealing the silky black hair. Everyone who didn't know gawked in surprise. Katie reached up, hands burying themselves into the black locks. She panicked, tears gathering in her eyes and her mouth agape.

"I-I-I..." Katie didn't know what to say as the tears flowed down her face. A sob escaped her throat as Cartman laughed loudly. Standing up, she punched him in the face, followed by a sickening crack signalling his nose was once again broken. Katie ran out of the cafeteria, crying.

"YOU FUCKTARDS!" Kyle screeched at Cartman and Butters before running after Katie. Eric glared at Cartman.

"You son of a bitch." He hissed. "How dare you laugh at my friend?!"

"Why the fuck do you care? Are you also a girl?" The lardass sneered.

"In fact," Eric pulled off his cap, auburn hair falling to the girl's shoulders. "I am, you bastard." Erin growled, running after Katie and Kyle.

()

Me: I fucking love Butters and him, Katie and Erin will become good friendsies:D


	15. Chapter 15

Katie curled up against the lockers in the hallways with Kyle who had a comforting arm wrapped around her.

"I'm gonna kill that fat son of a bitch." Kyle hissed, rubbing Katie's back. Silent tears continued to fall down her face, her fingers suddenly latching onto Kyle's orange jacket. The jewish boy held her close. A timid voice piped up.

"Uh, Kyle?" Kyle looked up and glared at Butters.

"Go away, Butters." He grumbled. Katie looked at the blond as he looked away.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't think she'd cry." He said quietly. Katie rested her head against Kyle's chest, blinking at Butters. Butters stepped forward but a warning glare from Kyle made him stop. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you cry... Cartman is just really forceful and stuff when he doesn't get his way."

"Forgiven." Katie muttered, her fingers tightening around Kyle's jacket. She buried her face in his neck, breathing his scent in. It was quite nice, like cinnamon and strawberries.

"Katie, do you wanna go beat Cartman up for laughing?" Kyle asked. Katie laughed, nodding. Butters walked over and handed her a handkerchief. Katie smiled her thanks and dabbed away her tears. Kyle helped Katie up but she stumbled a bit.

"My legs are stiff." She muttered. Kyle smirked and lifted her up bridal style. Katie squeaked. "Kyle!" She exclaimed. Kyle grinned cheekily.

"Something wrong~?" He teased. Katie pouted.

"Ahem," Erin cleared her throat, smirking. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Fuck." Katie hid her face and Kyle laughed. Butters looked down at the ground.

"I-I really am sorry." He stuttered, frowning. Katie peeked over Kyle's shoulder.

"I said you were forgiven. Don't worry." She smiled. Kyle then nuzzled his face into her neck. Katie blushed. "H-hey! No, no, no you don't! That tickles!" She giggled. Erin glanced at Butters, thinking.

"U-um, ma'am, is something wrong?" Butters asked.

"FREAKING KAWAII!" She screamed at Butters. He just blinked as she cleared her throat. "One of my random outbursts."

"K-ky, that's enough!" Katie laughed. "Don't y-you want to go kick Cartman's ass?" Kyle immediately stopped.

"Let's go then." He grinned, running off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"WAIT! PUT ME DOWN!"

Erin laughed, her and Butters running after them. Kyle burst into the cafeteria, gaining everyone's attention. Katie covered her face.

"I told you to put me down!" She whined shyly. Then, just like when they were at Stan's for dinner, Butters crashed into Kyle like Kyle did to Stan. Then, Erin, making them all crash down.

"Oww," Butters winced. "Y-you're heavy, Erin."

"Oi! Never tell a girl she's heavy!" Erin sat up, crossing her arms.

"It's heavier with both of you on top." Kyle grumbled.

"May I remind you who is under all of this?" Katie's muffled voice was heard. They got up and Katie rubbed her head. "Deja vu, huh?" She said to Kyle, who nodded.

"Yeah. I remember." He grinned.

"Haha! Who knew Kris was a girl? Oh my God, this is priceless! Hahaha! And she just got squished!" Cartman yelled. Katie glared at him. She got up and went to beat the crap out of him but then Kyle stopped her.

"Leave it to me." He whispered. Katie nodded and kissed his cheek. Kenny helped Erin up, grinning.

"You alright?" He asked. Erin nodded, smiling back.

"I wanna watch Kyle beat the shit outta Cartman." She rubbed her hands together evilly. "Mwahahaha!" She laughed quietly. Kyle then punched Cartman in his already-broken nose and he screamed, hunching over. Kyle grabbed his head and kneed him in the guts before shoving him into a table. Kyle glared at him, leaning in close.

"Her name is Katie. If you ever insult her again, I will make sure you will never be able to move again." He hissed.

"KYLE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" The vice principal screeched when he entered. "MY OFFICE NOW!" Kyle glared at him but stalked out, grumbling. Katie bit her lip. She felt bad for Kyle as the man walked out. Katie glanced at Pip who smiled. Katie, Erin and Kenny sat at the table and everyone began eating again.

"So, you're... not mad?" Katie asked nervously.

"Oh, heavens, no! I'm not mad!" Pip said, smiling brightly.

"I feel bad for Kyle." Katie muttered. "He's probably got detention."

"I feel sorry for the guy, too." Erin said. "He had to get fatass's blood on his clothes."

"That too." Katie shrugged. Then, she noticed Wendy walking over.

"Hello, Katie, Erin! Um, would you like to sit with the girls and I?" She asked.

"Oh, sure. Since I know the guys, I should get to know the girls, yo." Erin said. Katie giggled then looked at Wendy.

"Well, I suppose. I don't want to impose on you girls, though." Katie said. Wendy grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them over to the table. Katie and Erin plopped down at the table, looking at the other girls. Katie grew uncomfortable as Erin looked away, thinking of random things. Then, Kenny stalked up behind Erin, grinning. He poked her back, making her shriek and look at him.

"Oh my God! Kenny, you bastard!" Erin laughed.

""E-Erin, quick question. Do we explain to all the teachers? You know," Katie gestured to her friend, then herself.

"Yeah, it'll be a lot easier." Erin shrugged. "Be like 'Oh yeah, I'm a girl, got a problem, bitch?' Simple." Katie laughed. Wendy cleared her throat.

"Well, girls, why did you dress up as boys anyway?" She asked. Katie bit her lip, beginning to feel sad.

"Well, our twin brothers were best friends. As you probably can guess, my brother was called Eric and Katie's was Kris." Erin began. "Our brothers introduced us to each other and we became best friends. The last time I saw my brother was when I was 15. Katie lost Kris when she was 14."

"M-my brother had died in a car crash. We were going home from a Black Veil Brides concert in the car with our parents. There was this... crazy drunk driver who simply bashed our car off the road. My parents and I lived with only injuries but Kris wasn't that lucky. So many shards of glass cut into his face, an extra big one lodged into his neck and every joint in his body bent at impossible angles." Katie laughed bitterly. "I fell into deep depression. I never wanted to talk about that day, no matter how much my parents tried to make it the happiest."

"Why did they try to make it the happiest, though?" Heidi asked curiously.

"It happened on her birthday." Erin said. "When my brother died, he was killed by a stupid class trip. It was like one of those camps where you do lots of activities. They were rock climbing. My group was waiting bellow for our turn. Then, some mean boys started pushing and shoving him about until he lost his grip and fell. Splattered all over the ground. But, Katie and I knew we still had each other to keep their memories there."

"But that doesn't explain why you dressed as them."

"To keep their memories alive. To never be forgotten." The two friends said in unison.

"We'll be there for you when you need us." Wendy said, smiling. Katie and Erin smiled back. Kenny kissed the top of Erin's head before walking back to his table. Kyle returned, growling angrily. However, when he glanced at Katie his anger vanished and he hugged her from behind. She gasped.

"HOLY SH-" She looked back to see Kyle. "Jeez, don't do that, baka!" Katie blushed, pouting.

"Sorry." Kyle grinned.

"What happened?" She questioned, blinking.

"Double detention. It was worth it, though. Oh, and I explained your predicament so Kris is no longer in this school, but you, Katie. Same for you, Erin." Kyle mentioned.

"Thanks, dude." Erin replied. Katie looked at Kyle who now rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled softly, remembering how sweet he really is.

()

Me: ssssuup ;-; School, I hate you so much. So sorry for posting this late but homework, school, parents and stuff are getting in the way. I am so sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

Omg ;_; it's been too long *sobs* I just had so much to do! Anyways, enjoy!

()

Katie and Erin both sat in their classes, feeling awkward with all the odd stares.

"What? Something on my face?" Erin wiped her face, blinking. Katie raised her hands to shield her face from everyone.

"They're staring..." She mumbled shyly. Kyle shot a glare around, making people look away. Cheeks flamed, Katie smiled. Erin continued to brush at her own face, confused.

"Remember," Kenny whispered to her. "You revealed you're a girl."

"Oh, yeah." Erin gave a goofy grin. Kenny chuckled and turned his attention back to the teacher who droned on. Kyle smirked softly as Katie flushed deeper.

"And so, Katie, what is the answer?" The teacher pointed at the equation, making Katie let out a squeak. She blurted out an answer, praying that it was right. The teacher smiled. "Correct." Katie sighed in relief. Kyle patted her head, silently congratulating her. Suddenly, a siren went on.

"GAH!" Tweek violently twitched, falling out of his chair. Katie got up and helped the twitching blond get up as everyone was ushered out by the teacher. Everyone hurried down the corridors, the blaring sound piercing through their skulls. They rushed outside, lining up with their years. Erin and Kagome glanced at each other. Then, Katie coughed.

"Oh, God! Can't you smell that?" She rasped. "It's smoke!"

"I don't smell anything." Erin shrugged. "But I see something." She pointed over at the school to see dark grey smoke rising up. Katie covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve.

"It smells rancid!" She shuddered. Kyle wrapped an arm around her waist, biting his lower lip. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Thankfully, you're alright." Kyle murmured, nuzzling her hair. Katie blushed softly.

"I'm glad you're safe, too." She replied.

"Everyone, just head home! We I'll deal with this! All undamaged student property will be returned tomorrow!" The head mistress called, dismissing everyone. The students filed out quickly. Katie grabbed Kyle's hand, tugging gently.

"Can I go to yours? It's a bit lonely back at home." She looked to the ground, blushing brighter.

"Of course! You've been needing to meet my parents anyway." Kyle chuckled. Kenny popped up behind them.

"If you're doing the do, I have some condoms if you want." He teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Katie exclaimed, her face resembling a tomato. Kyle's cheeks flushed too.

"Whatever, dude." The ginger muttered, dragging Katie away from the lecherous blond.

Katie found herself nervously stepping through the doorway to Kyle's home.

"I'm home! The school was on fire!" Kyle called out.

"Oh, Kyle! Well, then, welcome home sweety. Go see Ike, Bubby. He's still in bed!" Kyle's mom called. Kyle turned to Katie.

"Go into the living room. I'll be right there." He kissed her forehead before heading upstairs. Katie nodded, going to stand in the doorway, her heart racing.

"Oh, hello." Mrs Broflovski said. "Are you one of Kyle's friends?"

"W-well, I guess you could say that. Hello, Mrs Broflovski, it's nice to meet you." Katie bowed low, her cheeks aflame. She straightened her back, sweat dripping down her spine at the red-headed woman's gaze. The man next to her, looked up.

"Oh, so polite! I wouldn't mind a girl exactly like you dating my son!" Mrs Broflovski smiled. Katie began to stutter.

"W-well, now that you mention it-" She was cut off when arms slung over her shoulders from behind.

"Mom, Dad, this is Katie Musa. She's originally from Scotland and she's also..." Kyle cleared his throat, cheeks turning pink. "My girlfriend..."

"Oh, my bubby's growing up!" Mrs Broflovski cooed.

"Ah, mom! Don't call me that!" Kyle said in embarrassment. Katie giggled.

"Bubby? Aw, that's so cute!" She smiled. "I'm going to call you that from now on!"

"Well, Katie, it is truly lovely to meet you." Mr Broflovski nodded.

"Don't be shy, Bubby. I approve of your relationship!" Mrs Broflovski laughed. "She's a nice enough girl! Not to mention, an absolute beauty."

"R-really?" Katie stammered. "Th-thank you for your approval and your compliment!"

"We're going upstairs." Kyle pulled Kagome with him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Mrs Broflovski called after them. They hurried upstairs. Katie giggled softly.

"So, _Bubby_," She smiled. "You have a little brother? May I see him?"

"Sure! He's a bit sick, though." Kyle nodded, leading her to his little brother's room. He knocked on the door. "Ike?"

"Come in." Kyle opened the door, peeking his head through.

"I have someone who wants to meet you. Do you want to see her?" Kyle asked, looking concerned. Ike sat up in his bed, nodding. Kyle opened the door fully, walking in with Katie in tow. "Ike, this is Katie, my girlfriend."

"Hi, Ike! I hope you get better soon." Katie offered the young Canadian a bright smile. Ike smiled back.

"Hi, Katie. Thanks. I'm probably gonna feel better in a few days. I have tonsilitis(sp?)" Ike frowned. Katie sat next to him on the bed.

"I once had that mixed with a common cold. It was awful. My throat ached and I was sensitive to everything I ate, drank and touched due to my cold." Katie murmured, running a hand over the young boy's head. "Have some rest. It's nice meeting you!"

"You too!" Ike beamed as Katie got up. Kyle and Katie got out of the room, shutting the door.

"He's so cute, Kyle!" Katie squealed. Kyle pouted childishly, making her laugh. "But not as cute as you, bubby~" She pinched his cheek teasingly. Kyle chuckled, swatting her hand before leading her to his room(no dirty thoughts, people! XD). Katie looked around, studying the room before sitting on the bed. Kyle sat next to her. Katie glanced down at her shoes. "S-so..." She said awkwardly.

"U-um, wanna watch a movie? I have a selection by the laptop. Go and pick." Kyle insisted, taking her over to the laptop. She looked though the films until she saw one of her favourites.

"I love Frozen!" Katie smiled brightly, handing the DVD to Kyle, who put the disk into the laptop. He set it on his lap and Katie curled up into his side. The film played. Throughout it, Kyle and Katie shared laughs, tears, suspense and sung along. It was just at the bit where the ice crystal chandelier fell on Elsa when Kyle felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced down to see Katie had fallen asleep. Smiling, he set her down on the bed before switching off and putting away his laptop. Then, the Jewish boy lay next to her, falling asleep.

()

Me: goddamnit, that seems cheesy xD and now I have writers block. Fuk. I'd be grateful if you guys could PM me ideas. Sorry for the long wait ;-;


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing Katie registered when she woke up was the arms embracing her in a warm hug. Mumbling softly, she curled closer to the warm body that was Kyle's. Katie opened her eyes and realised that Kyle didn't have his hat on. Red waves covered the top part of his head, framing his peaceful expression. Curiously, she ran a hand through the waves, feeling the gentle locks of hair. Katie didn't understand his need for that hat. His hair was perfect. Her hand continuously touched the red hair until green clashed with brown. Katie quickly pulled back her hand, blushing.

"U-uh, m-morning!" Katie stammered shyly. Kyle smirked, chuckling quietly.

"Like my hair, do you?" He teased. Katie puffed out her cheeks.

"Yeah, your hair's _such_ a turn on." She rolled her eyes. "Just kidding. I do like your hair. Why hide it under that big green ushanka of yours?" Her hand buried itself into his hair once again. Kyle frowned.

"Cartman always stereotypes people and its annoying. Plus, people tease me about my hair so I mostly hide my hair under my hat so people won't laugh at it." The ginger shrugged. Katie picked up his hat on the side of the bed before putting it on. It was bigger than she expected(mind out of the gutter, people! XD) and stopped right above her eyes. Kyle laughed.

"You look so cute." He chuckled. Katie grinned.

"I wanna wear your hat today!" She smirked. Kyle shook his head, snatching the hat back. Katie pouted once again. "Fiiine. At least let me brush your hair?" Kyle stared at her weirdly until she gave him the puppy dog eyes. Who could say no to them.

"Fine." He grumbled. Katie 'yay'ed and grabbed a brush from the bedside table, starting to brush his hair, humming and smiling.

"Your hair is just soooo lovely~" A blush covered Katie's cheeks as she cooed. "So soft~ And red like fire~ My fiery redhead~" She continued, brushing his hair. Kyle blinked. Not that he'd admit it, but the feel of someone tidying and playing with his hair felt relaxing. Katie leaned forward, placing a tender kiss against the crimson locks before putting his hat on him and brushing her own hair. Kyle watched her intently as she brushed her hair until it was just as smooth and shiny as she made his. Quickly she tied her hair into a braid hanging over her left shoulder. She grinned at Kyle. "I'm deciding to go Elsa style today." Katie winked, her fingers pushing her bangs back and away from her right eye for the first time.

"It looks gorgeous on you." Kyle grinned. Katie lightly shoved his head.

"Shut up." She laughed, getting up and walking to the bathroom. She fixed her clothes before removing the bandages binding her chest in the bathroom. Then, she twitched. "Fuck." She whispered. She forgot she didn't have a bra. Quickly, Katie sprinted out of the bathroom towards Kyle. "Kyle, I don't suppose you... have, maybe, a sister or cousin my age with clothes left here maybe?" Kyle shook his head. "Shit... How long do we have until we gotta go for school?"

"Like, 20 minutes?" Kyle replied, looking at his watch. Katie nodded.

"I have time. I gotta go home and get something." She explained. And with that, she ran off, leaving Kyle blinking in confusion. Not even 5 minutes later, and she's back in the room, panting. "Ookay... Imma good." She said in between pants. Kyle laughed softly as Katie flopped back down onto the bed for a bit, catching her breath.

"What did you get?" The redhead asked curiously.

"S-something..." Katie waved her hand. "Never mind what it was." Kyle raised a brow but let it pass.

"Kyle, are hi and your little friend ready?" Mr Broflovski peeked in. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah. We're ready." He replied. Mr Broflovski grinned.

"Have a good sleep together? Your mother and I walked in and we thought it was just too cute!" He chuckled.

"Dad!" Kyle covered his face as Katie blushed. The young scot fiddled with her fingers shyly.

"U-um, w-well, Mr Broflovski, thank you, I think?" She said, uncertainty laced into her words. Mr Broflovski laughed.

"Call me Gerald. Or if you want, call me Dad." He smiled. Katie nodded.

"O-okay," The man shot them another smile before shutting the door. "W-well..."

"Let's not speak of this." Kyle said. Katie nodded in agreement.

The two were standing with Pip, Damien, Kenny, Erin, Stan and Wendy at Interval at school.

"... And he was all like 'Can I get directions?' And I was like 'where to?' And he said 'your heart.'" Erin talked about how Kenny actually asked her out. "I laughed and punched his shoulder."

"Well... cheesy pick-up line." Katie blinked.

"Yeah. Not as cheesy as what you did for your brother when you were 13." Erin grinned. Katie covered her face.

"Aw, no. Don't, please." She groaned in embarrassment.

"Well, Kris was in a relationship and things were a little awkward. Katie saw the tension and hesitations so she began singing 'kiss the girl' and brought them even closer together." Erin explained.

"Nope nope I don't wanna remember that. That was awkward and embarrassing, nope." Katie shook her head.

"I think that was sweet of you." Wendy smiled.

"Thanks, I guess." Katie blushed.

"Ooh! I recorded it! The tape's at home. We can watch it after school!" Erin smiled evilly.

"No no no no no no nope. We are not. Nope, nopety, nope, nope, nope."

"I'd like to see it." Wendy called. The others murmured in agreement.

"I'll drag Katie along!" Erin offered.

"Shit, this is fucked up, man." The dark-haired scot murmured.

"No, Cartman is fucked up. This is normal." Kenny corrected. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea! Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick MEEEE!" Erin waved her hands about like maniac. "Meeee! Pick me!"

"Fine. Erin?" Kyle pointed at her. She cleared her throat.

"Let's all gather together sometime! Like one of those double dates! Only with... four couples. You know." Erin suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Pip said, tapping his chin.

"It does sound like fun." Stan nodded.

"I know who the uke and the seme is in that relationship!" Erin suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Pip and Damien. Pip blinked.

"What is an uke and a seme?" He asked innocently. Katie covered her face. Being a yaoi fangirl herself, she blushed at Erin's outburst.

"Shit. Pip doesn't need to know! He's too innocent!" Katie hugged Pip protectively. "He doesn't need to know the mechanics of yaoi!" She yelled, stroking the brit's head.

"Yaoi? Now I'm confused." Kyle tilted his head. Wendy, Katie, Erin and Kenny knew well enough what yaoi was. Erin wasn't much of a fan of it but Katie, Kenny(why am I not surprised) and Wendy sure were.

"Well," Wendy cleared her throat, cheeks pink. "Yaoi is... uh, a type of cake... for... guys. Yeah. And there is, um, yuri which is... a type of cake... for girls..." Wendy lied. Kenny laughed loudly.

"Oh my God! I'll tell them!" He chucked. Katie covered Pip's ears as Kenny began to explain. "It's boys love. Gay love. Uke is the one on the bottom, seme is the one on top. Seke is both. Yuri is like lesbians and shit."

"Holy Jesus, that's weird!" Stan's jaw dropped.

"Sadly, I am a fangirl of yaoi." Katie raised her hands once Kenny was done. "No regrets."

"I'm a yaoi fangirl too!" Wendy said happily.

"No way!"

"Oh my God, this is awesome!"

"YAOI BUDDIES!" The two girls hugged, confusing the boys. Then, the bell rang, signalling third period.

()

Me: thanks so much for the ideas! I am so grateful! I LOVE YOU ALL! And yes, I am a yaoi fangirl. Do not judge my opinion. It doesn't change who I am ;-; Some people Call it kingprons or something, others call it slash, boys love ect idk I go with the Japanese way xD sorry for any typos ;-; My kindle's acting up and being a pain in the ass


End file.
